


旧梦重提

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snake!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 那时浪花飞撞在锋利的山石上，巨狼獠牙一样斜刺而出的黑岩劈开海水，海水尖啸着反击，反过去侵蚀崖壁，让海岬探出去的部分更加峭然。大陆和海洋的交界点总是这样。像一对兄弟。





	旧梦重提

**Author's Note:**

> 基锤，变蛇play

“他们剪你头发的时候你哭了吗？”出于好奇和揶揄，洛基这样问道。

索尔不满地指出，“我上次哭还是几千年前呢。”

“真的没哭？被剪了头发，你就扮不成女武神了。”洛基这段时间不知第几次笑他哥哥短短的头发。他吟诵起小时候让索尔心驰神往的古老诗句，“瓦尔基里，背负勇气的双翼，沸腾战斗的烈血，上升，上升，直到光辉殿……” 他的手不规矩地摸进索尔的领口，凉凉的指尖抵在哥哥的颈侧，孩子气地戳他紧绷的肌肉。

“都怪你在萨卡装作不认识我。”

“你过去也说我是领养的。”洛基不满地抱怨，“你丢了自己身上唯一能看的地方，还丢了我和你编在一起的头发。”

索尔又露出那种阳光一样热烈温柔的微笑，这种笑就好像是在说“不管你做了什么我都等你回家，弟弟”这种蠢话。但这次可不管用了，洛基坚定地认为这次自己没有无理取闹，而且犯错的是索尔。

“我要惩罚你。”他宣告。

索尔耸耸肩，极其自然地说着好啊。看啊，就是这种天生的、毫不作伪也无矫饰的包容最让洛基恼火，这就像是永远做错了事的都是不懂事的他，而自己的哥哥永远勇敢坚毅，永远积极乐观，永远让人热血沸腾。

他的蠢哥哥还不知道这是怎样的惩罚。

索尔会后悔的。又或许不会。

他们一起脱下对方的衣服，粘粘糊糊地亲着。接吻，两块敏感的湿润的肉相互摩擦，毫无意义却是被点燃的第一簇火。洛基看着哥哥岔开大腿，稳稳地跪在他身上，低头温柔地亲自己的颧骨。看着索尔仅剩一只的、冰蓝色的眼睛，他感觉心里空落落的。

他掩饰一样低下头，继续吻下去，从脖颈舔舐到哥哥的乳尖，手指陷进索尔另一边胸前手感良好的肌肉。

而索尔全盘接受，松松地抱着他的肩膀。这是他们一贯的上床方式。洛基都不记得第一次是怎么开始的了，好像是他哥哥怕自己伤到他，犹豫了一会儿就接受了在下面，然后就这么持续了下来，成了惯例。没人知道阿斯加德的新任神王每天晚上是怎么在他身下粗喘，那具柔韧结实的躯体是怎么被一点点打开、占有，最后高潮的时候年轻的神祗就会咬紧他，有时候甚至会控制不住地释放出一点电流，有力的臂膀肌肉鼓起，手指死死掰着床头的雕饰，结束的时候那已经足够结实的材质就会留下裂缝。想必全知全能的奥丁也不会知道，雷神第一次察觉自己可以不用锤子控制雷电竟然是在床上。

洛基喜欢逼迫索尔叫出声来，那是种带着点痴迷和惶恐的喘息，还有些不知所措的茫然，就像不知道原来自己还能被操得这么深。他虽然叫得不太好听但却够诱人，能把对方的征服欲撩拨到极限。

洛基轻轻舔吻索尔胸前柔软的乳尖。他的乳头是微凉的、软软的，受了刺激可怜地在洛基嘴中挺立起来，硬得像颗浸在热水里的半化不化的水果糖。索尔难堪地把手背抵在眉骨上，没发出任何声音，只是背脊绷直，僵硬得像被无形的锁链缚在空中。

“你喜欢这个。”洛基轻声说。他充满探索心地用灵巧的银舌头挑逗自己的兄长，用舌尖戳刺奶孔，刮过乳晕，那淡色的两点很快就被玩得微微肿起。而索尔还是紧闭着眼，

“我第一次碰这里的时候你还很抵触，现在要担心的却是战斗时铠甲会不会磨痛你敏感的乳头。”洛基冰凉的手指捻动已经热起来的乳尖，“或许我该给你穿一个环，就在这里。”

索尔从嗓子里憋出一句沙哑的反对，“那我就也给你穿一个。”他有力的手掌顺着弟弟的小腹摸下来，色情地揉捏洛基已经鼓胀起来的下体，“在这儿。”

洛基的报复是用牙齿轻轻咬了他一口。索尔倒吸一口气，一下刺痛后，好像已经破皮的乳尖颤巍巍地立得更高，然后在更加过分的掐弄里疼痛化为酥酥麻麻的快感。

“你知道吗，我很高兴你还记得八岁时候的事。”

“你知道我们都不会忘的……唔！”沾着润滑剂的手指色情地抚摸过索尔的臀沟，强硬地将一个指节探进隐藏在双股之间紧闭的小洞。与其说是肉体快感，不如说是心理因素，他早已习惯性事的哥哥一直没有被安慰过的阴茎早就硬了起来，顶端流出黏滑的前液，和他一样尺寸可观，却找不到一个洞穴可以温暖自己的柱体可怜地挺立在空气里。这没什么，它的主人会得到更好的。

“要不要来重温一下？”

洛基露出了他恶作剧时特有的那种微笑。

索尔感觉到一根湿滑的、阴冷的东西缠住了自己的大腿。他僵硬在了那里，就这么大腿岔开，乳头和阴茎一样硬得发痛，淫荡不堪地跪在弟弟身上，嗓子里挤出一声沉闷的呻吟。是一条蛇。一条蛇在他身上——

不，他忍不住低下头看，却发现是洛基把自己的下半身变成了蛇的模样。

他可爱的弟弟可真是一个回忆粉碎机。

那根蛇尾纤细的末端灵活地拨弄着他泛着潮红的腿根、刚被草草开拓过的穴口。索尔急促地呼吸，没有拒绝它缓缓探进自己因紧张而闭合的入口，以快要把自己弟弟的肩膀掐碎的力度抱着他。

蛇尾的末端粗细还很体贴。很快就不是了。他能感觉到自己的身体在被撑大，被异物占满。它终于停下了，在索尔眉头紧蹙，感觉自己要被撑碎的前一秒。它极其色情地慢慢抽出，荧绿的蛇身粘着和汗水混在一起的淫液，终于快要撤离的时候又狠狠捅进去一截，逼出了索尔一声短促的尖叫。这个甜蜜的刑罚一直持续了几十次，直到索尔大腿酸软几乎快要跪不住，臀瓣大开，穴口细嫩的褶皱被平滑地撑平，颤抖着含紧股缝间成年女性手腕那么粗的蛇尾。

索尔为房间里淫靡的水声而耳根通红，浅色的睫毛随着抽出插入的节奏颤抖，茫然的蓝眼睛看着身下正操着他的弟弟，摆着肌肉线条流畅的腰线，半张着嘴巴不知道自己是要呻吟还是喘息又或者要咬紧嘴唇不发出任何羞耻的声音。

洛基抽出了蛇尾。

这让索尔呆呆地看着自己的弟弟，这是如此真诚的迷茫，就好像无数次都会被洛基变的小蛇骗到，就算告诉他他会被捅一刀，会被狠狠地操上一顿，操到尖叫求饶，他还是会欢呼一声，捡起那条蛇。

洛基爱极了他这点。有时候也恨这点。

“别急，”他安慰自己的哥哥，“你会得到更好的。”

他没有接触下身的魔法。蛇类的生殖器，如此硕大的两根生殖器露出了全部面貌，并在一起戳刺索尔已经合不紧的穴口。索尔察觉到有什么不对，艰难地回头望见两根——看起来像是什么长柄状重武器的玩意儿。无所畏惧的雷神几乎是被吓得一缩，浅浅含进一点顶端的小穴狠狠嘬吸，倒有点像是在违背主人的愿望，对即将遭受怎样的对待心怀期待。

“别这样，”索尔恳求自己的弟弟，“这太——”

“太舒服？还是太痛？”洛基的蛇尾缠上索尔的腰，灵巧的尾端顺着他肌肉的轮廓痒痒地勾画，一点一点施力把索尔往下按。

“胀，”索尔那只仅剩的眼睛现在看起来像阿斯加德的蓝天笼罩着晨雾。“……很胀。”他颤抖的手隔着蛇尾碰触自己好像已经鼓起来的小腹，病态的饱胀感让他感觉自己的灵魂正在被强行嵌进外物。他半张着嘴，所有词语却都哽在喉咙里。

“别怕，”洛基细碎地吻他，吻他失去的眼睛，吻他淌着汗水的肩膀，“就和小时候一样，我插入了你。”他压低嗓音，毒蛇吐信一般在自己的猎物耳边宣告，“只不过用的是另一把刀。”

索尔没空搭理他，只觉得自己的腰间和腿根都泛起了钝痛，这种痛和战场上受伤不一样，是从体内蔓延开来的，混杂着甘美的快感和迟来的羞耻。他艰难地喘息着，努力适应强行塞进自己屁股里的两根阴茎，甚至感觉自己稍微一动就会被整个撕成两半，浑身像刚从水里捞起来一样湿透。

“别动……”索尔难得低姿态地恳求他，“先别动……”

洛基勾起那种惯常的笑意，让索尔即使在发懵的状态下也感觉不妙的笑。一阵失重感——洛基的蛇尾卷着他，将他从那两根阴茎上提起，悬在半空，双脚勉强点着地。索尔头昏脑胀，润滑剂或者别的什么液体粘稠地从已经无法好好合拢的穴口色情地滴下来，然后他被放下来一点，湿润的龟头顶进他的臀缝，浅浅地没入穴口又拔出，绕着圈玩弄那里细嫩的软肉。

洛基松开了蛇尾。

——索尔是真的说不出话了，他已经酸软的大腿根本跪不住，就这么温顺地发着抖吞下了那两根可怕的阴茎，双腿叉开坐在洛基的蛇尾上，臀瓣碰触到湿滑的蛇鳞。

洛基动起来，一次又一次重重地往上顶的时候，索尔终于叫出了声。那根本不软腻，也不甜美，更像是带盐粒的海风，或者徒劳哀鸣的闪雷。他真的被操透了，肌肉分明的赤裸躯体是如此强壮有力，就连承受着暴行时都看起来仍是力与美的融合，但他的眼睛却带着难堪的责难，就好像在责怪对方为什么要这么用力，为什么要这么快，为什么要这么深。实际上他看起来随时想把自己的弟弟举起来狠狠摔出去。

快感不断攀升，他断断续续地呻吟着，终于在一记用力的冲撞里猛地一僵，硬到发疼的阴茎将精液喷射在自己胸膛和下巴上。他的泪水溢出眼眶。但他甚至……甚至看起来根本没意识到自己哭了，全身的肌肉紧绷，脊背挺直，攥紧身下的床单无意识地抽噎，浅色的睫毛被泪水润湿，狼狈不堪又美丽异常。洛基被这种姿态取悦了，把哥哥抱得更紧，最后一次狠狠地顶进深处，射进他体内。

那两根带给他无上快乐和痛苦的阴茎真正抽出来的时候，索尔能召唤雷电的手指微微颤抖，小心地碰触着被过多精液灌注而胀起的小腹，甚至感觉到了把塞进自己身体的一部分生生拽出去的别扭。

他突然就想到了小时候和洛基一起偷偷探索世界的各个角落，他们总是要么互相揍要么一起去揍别人又或者谁被别人揍了然后再联手揍回去。有那么一天，他们缠在一起滚进丛林，两个人的眼睛都青肿了，肋骨也隐隐作痛，但还是都想攥紧拳头砸碎对方的门牙。

然后他们不约而同听到了海浪声。

于是他们停下互殴，一起穿过丛林，看到了大海。那时浪花飞撞在锋利的山石上，巨狼獠牙一样斜刺而出的黑岩劈开海水，海水尖啸着反击，反过去侵蚀崖壁，让海岬探出去的部分更加峭然。大陆和海洋的交界点总是这样。像一对兄弟。

索尔轻轻把手掌搭在弟弟后颈上，洛基已经变回了原样，现在他们沉默地对视着。“我刚才好像听到了海浪。”他说。

洛基笑了，“我也是。”

他们交换了一个亲吻，为大海，为陆地，为将要驶向的、未知的星河。


End file.
